


Riunione di famiglia

by Raachi



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Comedy, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Ade è visibilmente scocciato dalla riunione di famiglia che Zeus ha voluto organizzare giusto il giorno dell'anniversario di matrimonio con Persefone… Così, tocca a lei rimediare.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 7





	Riunione di famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #13 di Fanfic Italia e Lande Di Fandom.  
>  **Fandom:** Mitologia greco-romana  
>  **Personaggi:** Ade/Persefone  
>  **Prompt:** Modern!AU Di nascosto in bagno durante una riunione di famiglia

«Ade! Fratello!»  
Quell’eccessiva gioia e quell’abbraccio caloroso con tanto di pacca sulle spalle con cui Zeus amava accogliere gli ospiti, erano in cima alla lista dei motivi per i quali odiava presentarsi alle riunioni di famiglia.  
«Persefone, sei uno schianto! La tua bellezza risplende ogni giorno che passa!»  
Ade maledisse l’assenza di Era, immersa poco più avanti in una conversazione con Estia. Fosse stata presente lei, il caro fratellino avrebbe fatto meno il cascamorto con sua moglie. Così, invece, gli toccava gestirlo da solo, ammonendolo con uno sguardo omicida affinché non si spingesse troppo in là con i saluti.  
Persefone era fin troppo gentile – chissà da chi avesse preso… forse da quella minuscola parte migliore di Demetra? – e accettò con un sorriso i baci schioccati sulle guance.  
«Mancavate giusto voi due. Adesso possiamo iniziare» annunciò Zeus, spingendoli verso gli altri presenti, più interessati a farsi i fatti propri che all’ennesimo raduno.  
Ade sbuffò e, senza degnare di uno sguardo nessun altro – non che qualcuno si stesse prendendo il disturbo di rivolgergli parola, tranne Dioniso che aveva già trafugato la cantina del padrone di casa –, prese posto sul primo divano libero.  
Non si sarebbe mai seduto su una volgare sedia… Se proprio doveva partecipare alla discussione sugli affari, lavorativi e privati, della numerosa e ingombrante famiglia, che almeno potesse farlo con tutte le comodità del caso.  
Attese Persefone, che si attardò a scambiare prima qualche battuta di circostanza con Ermes e Atena e poi a salutare la madre.  
Ade roteò gli occhi scocciato: Demetra l’aveva avvolta di un caloroso abbraccio, come se non si vedessero da secoli. E, nonostante il chiacchiericcio che non accennava a scemare neppure sotto la tuonante voce di Zeus, riusciva a figurarsi il dialogo madre-figlia come se le avesse avute a portata d’orecchio.  
“Tesoro mio, quanto mi sei mancata! Siediti, siedi accanto a tua madre. Questi momenti vanno conservati gelosamente” avrebbe chiosato Demetra. “Quanto sei sciupata, cara… Hai bisogno di prendere un po’ di sole. Giusto la settimana scorsa sono stata in un resort alle Mauritius, dovresti provarlo anche tu!” avrebbe aggiunto con apprensione, dato che non esisteva una sola volta in cui le avesse detto di trovarla in salute.  
Persefone – questo riusciva a capirlo anche in mezzo a quel caos, anche se lei era di spalle – stava sorridendo, un po’ forzata e sopraffatta dalla sua accoglienza. Poi, le avrebbe risposto: “Perché no, madre? Magari possiamo prenotare per il mese di luglio”.  
E, da lì, la conversazione si sarebbe spostata su Demetra e su ciò che aveva fatto dall’ultima occasione in cui si erano viste; ovvero, al consueto pranzo domenicale. Mai che lasciasse parlare la figlia o domandasse delle sue giornate in ufficio, mai che chiedesse di lui.  
Il proprio nome era un tabù, stretto tra i denti o sputato con stizza, nonostante fossero trascorsi esattamente sei anni dal loro matrimonio… Demetra non aveva accettato quell’unione.  
E fosse stato solo quello, il problema. O il trovarsi in mezzo all’intero Consiglio Amministrativo dell’Olimpics S.p.a., nel salotto della villa di Zeus per sentire blaterare di affari che andavano a gonfie vele, bilancio in crescita, necessità di assumere nuovo personale… No.  
Il problema era il Grande Capo, che aveva organizzato – di proposito – quella stupida riunione nel giorno peggiore dell’anno. Tra le circa trentuno opzioni disponibili nell’arco di un mese, Zeus aveva scelto l’unica in cui cadeva la ricorrenza del suo matrimonio con Persefone.  
A nulla erano valsi i rifiuti recapitati tramite qualsiasi mezzo di comunicazione a disposizione, dalla segreteria di Ermes alla chat personale su WhatsApp… Esisteva una sola persona capace di calmarlo, di farlo ragionare e a cui assolutamente non riusciva a dire quella parolina magica: lei, la sua amata Persefone, che, purtroppo, aveva un cuore troppo giovane ed era così ingenua, a volte, da accettare qualsiasi richiesta le venisse fatta, compreso l’invito a quell’importantissima riunione di famiglia.  
Nonostante fosse cresciuta sotto l’ala di Demetra, Persefone aveva eredito la dedizione al lavoro del padre.  
«Vedrai che non durerà molto» gli aveva detto con quegli occhi capaci di ridurlo ad un misero supplice, genuflesso davanti all’altare di una divinità. «Non rimandiamo la cena che avevi prenotato». Gli aveva sorriso, poi, con un luccichio furbo nello sguardo. «Oh, magari… Potremmo farcela recapitare a casa e cenare nella nostra camera, a lume di candela, stesi sul letto, nudi… e potresti imboccarmi».  
A quel punto, Persefone l’aveva convinto con il solo movimento della bocca che si schiudeva per far uscire l’ipnotica melodia della sua voce, con quelle labbra che mordeva per l’imbarazzo della proposta. L’aveva piegato facendosi immaginare riversa sulle coltri e coperta soltanto della primavera del suo corpo, pronta a lasciarsi venerare da lui.  
Lo aveva in pugno, perché si trovavano già sul citato letto e lei giocava con i capelli all’altezza del florido petto e lui – davvero – non voleva indugiarvi più del dovuto per rispetto, ma… Il richiamo della carne era forte anche per un lupo solitario come lui.  
L’ultima cosa che Ade voleva era andare contro sua moglie e in bianco il giorno del loro anniversario di matrimonio.  
Tuttavia, conosceva bene Zeus e sapeva che “importantissima riunione” stava a significare “festa”, ovvero, un’inutile perdita di tempo nel vano tentativo di rinsaldare i legami di una famiglia irrecuperabile – il lavoro era solo la facciata, tanto più che una riunione ufficiale, veramente importante, si sarebbe tenuta nella sede centrale con tutte le parti interessate e non a casa di Zeus con solo i parenti.  
«Silenzio!» Finalmente, la voce di Zeus si alzò così tanto al di sopra delle altre da far quasi crollare le pareti del salotto.  
I presenti si sistemarono su sedie, sgabelli, divani e sofà e Ade osservò Persefone cercare di sgusciare via dalla presa di Demetra, che sfoderava senza alcuna vergogna occhi lacrimanti e suppliche.  
Sfortuna volle che l’avesse vinta lei per colpa di Zeus che stava minacciando di licenziare chiunque fosse ancora in piedi.  
Ade borbottò improperi e maledizioni tra i denti, irritato.

Trascorsa una buona ora e mezza di futilità, Ade era dell’opinione che non sarebbe stato male se si fosse scatenato un terremoto e la terra avesse inghiottito tutti i parenti – Zeus per primo.  
Quella giornata era iniziata male: urgenti e improrogabili questioni di lavoro l’avevano atteso appena sveglio, nonostante avesse fatto spostare tutti gli impegni in agenda per avere la giornata libera da dedicare alla moglie.  
Era riuscito a vederla soltanto in auto, mentre l’autista li portava alla riunione. Per fortuna, aveva deciso di prendere quella aziendale, un modello di lusso che gli garantiva la privacy necessaria ad augurarle buon anniversario.  
Ma non era abbastanza e adesso, lontano da lei, aveva tutte le ragioni per essere incazzato nero.  
Il lato positivo del teatrino di Zeus? Invitare tutti i parenti, tutti, così che il salotto risultasse abbastanza pieno da consentirgli di guardarla indisturbato e cogliere ogni suo movimento, dallo spostarsi i capelli dietro l’orecchio al cambiare posizione sulla sedia.  
Per esempio, in quel momento, con il polpastrello dell’indice della mano destra stava sfiorandosi le labbra, gli occhi socchiusi, sul viso un’espressione assorta. Con le stesse dita scese lentamente sul mento, sul collo e sulla scollatura della camicetta, indugiandovi con sensuali carezze.  
Fu il turno di Ade di cambiare posizione.  
Persefone giocò con il bottone che avrebbe scoperto altra pelle e messo in evidenza le generose curve, provocandogli un’imprecazione per il timore che qualcun altro potesse vederla e per i pantaloni che sentiva stringersi all’altezza del cavallo.  
Quando si fu annoiata, spostò la mano in basso, passandola sul seno e il ventre lentamente. Infine, arrivò alla coscia e lì accavallò le gambe, facendola sparire tra di esse.  
Ade sentì la gola farsi secca.  
Non era ingenuo e conosceva sua moglie: stava giocando con il fuoco.  
Infatti, quando incrociò i suoi occhi chiari, questi stavano brillando vispi.  
Non ebbe il tempo di sorprendersi o rimproverarla con lo sguardo che entrarono Ganimede e la servitù per offrire stuzzichini e aperitivo, siglando la prima pausa di quella che si preannunciava, come al solito, una lunga riunione.  
Persefone, nel frattempo, ne aveva approfittato per chinarsi verso Demetra e sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio. La donna annuì con un cenno e lei si alzò per raggiungere l’uscita.  
Lì, sulla porta, si voltò e ammiccò sfrontatamente verso di lui.  
Ade dovette far appello a tutta la pazienza che aveva in corpo per non inseguirla subito ma attendere, più per precauzione che per vera preoccupazione, il passaggio dei vassoi di prelibatezze.  
Quando l’atmosfera si distese e vi fu abbastanza confusione per passare inosservato, si allontanò.

La trovò nel corridoio, a guardarsi intorno, a destra e a sinistra, decidendo in quale delle numerose stanze nascondersi.  
Ade l’afferrò dal gomito, direzionandola in un’apertura a sinistra che dava su altre porte chiuse. Aprì la seconda e, una volta all’interno, inserì la chiave nella serratura ruotandola fino all’ultimo giro.  
Persefone stava già ridendo per la frenesia di cui lui pareva preda e le scappò un urletto, quando Ade la sollevò di peso per farla sedere sul ripiano del lavandino. Le risate si persero nel bacio con cui la assalì, nella lingua che assaporava con generosità e goduria la sua bocca, nelle mani con cui le aveva immobilizzato il viso.  
Le scappò un gemito che gli diede il permesso di avventarsi sul suo collo, mentre con le mani tirava la seta della camicetta per strapparla di netto.  
«Aspetta» esalò, posando le mani sui suoi polsi per fermarlo. «Non farlo».  
L’uomo grugnì con disappunto, ma allentò la presa. «Vuoi davvero tornare a quella noiosa riunione?»  
«Se ce ne andiamo senza salutare, non sarebbe peggio?» Persefone tentò di farlo ragionare.  
Ade le avrebbe risposto che andarsene senza salutare era quello che lui faceva da sempre, così come presentarsi quando non era stato invitato; ma sua moglie aveva ragione: avrebbero dato troppo nell’occhio, sempre che la loro fuga non fosse stata ancora scoperta.  
«Va bene», acconsentì.  
La prese dai fianchi e la portò più vicina, invitandola ad aprire le gambe, a lasciargli spazio per incastrarsi tra di esse, per godere del suo calore e della frizione tra i loro vestiti.  
Persefone mugolò sulle sue labbra e iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni del completo.  
«Mi dispiace averti costretto a venire» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Ade respirò pesantemente, preda delle attenzioni delle sue dita che gli avevano stretto l’erezione e scivolavano su e giù per tutta la lunghezza, non tralasciando alcun lembo di pelle tesa. Le morse e leccò l’incavo del collo, mentre lei reclinava indietro la testa in totale abbandono e lasciava che le scoprisse i seni; ma non fece in tempo a dedicarcisi, poiché le sue mani gli accarezzarono il viso per spingerlo su, verso e sulle sue labbra affamate di baci.  
Facendo leva sulle sue spalle, Persefone saltò giù dal ripiano e si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi.  
«Devo farmi perdonare» spiegò con un piccolo sorriso furbo.  
Come se fosse necessario… Non c’era nulla per cui dovesse chiedere perdono. Era colpa di Zeus che sapeva di irritarlo oltremodo nell’organizzare l’ennesima, futile, riunione di famiglia e giusto in quella particolare data. Era colpa di Demetra che si appiccicava alla figlia non appena lui era lontano o distratto. Era colpa dell’azienda, dei partner asiatici che avevano richiesto la sua presenza quella mattina, altrimenti non avrebbero firmato il contratto di rinnovo.  
Erano in tre. Tre pezzi grossi, ma Zeus se n’era tirato fuori con la scusa dell’organizzazione della riunione, Poseidone aveva il cellulare fuori posto… E, poi, avevano anche il coraggio di rinfacciargli le assenze ai pranzi e alle cene di famiglia – cosa che, da quando aveva sposato Persefone, non accadeva più, con buona pace del suo mal di testa e delle sue orecchie.  
Eppure, era stato durante una di quelle occasioni che l'aveva vista per la prima volta.  
Impossibile dimenticare il momento in cui aveva incrociato il suo sguardo incuriosito. Era stato incantato dai suoi occhi che si schiarivano o scurivano a seconda della luce, dalla sua risata, dal calore che pareva irradiare attorno a sé.  
Non gli piaceva ammetterlo, ma comprendeva la possessività di Demetra.  
Persefone era quel tocco di colore che mancava alla sua vita, quel piccolo dettaglio che sfuggiva ad una prima occhiata ma che, quando si riusciva a cogliere, diventava essenziale all’armonia dell’insieme.  
Aveva cercato di ignorare l’attrazione che lo spingeva a rivolgerle un cenno, una parola, ma il suo sguardo era sempre rivolto a lei.  
Che lei potesse ricambiarlo e decidere di rimanere al suo fianco era pura follia, il sogno di un pazzo che aveva perduto la ragione.  
Ade sentì le gambe cedere, come fosse la prima volta, alla vista di Persefone che si dedicava a lui torturandolo prima con labbra e lingua e, poi, accogliendolo in bocca.  
Doveva essere lui a baciare ogni centimetro e ogni angolo del suo corpo, con devozione e attenzione, a farle emettere quei suoni di puro piacere che, al contrario, lui stava soffocando tra i denti stretti, godendosi le sue attenzioni.  
Lasciandolo sull’orlo dell’orgasmo e in preda alla frustrazione, Persefone scivolò verso l’alto con le carezze e i baci, sulla pelle pallida che scopriva man mano sbottonando la camicia e sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta. Tolse di mezzo anche la giacca del completo, che finì sul pavimento.  
Tremò sotto lo sguardo di fuoco nero di suo marito, ma lui non la sollecitò in alcun modo: attese la conclusione di quell’esplorazione e accettò con un gemito roco il bacio affamato con cui premiò la sua pazienza. Lo conosceva bene, ormai, e sapeva quanto gli fosse costato lasciarla condurre i giochi: Ade aveva quella stupida convinzione che soltanto lei dovesse essere trattata con ogni riguardo possibile, ma si sbagliava. Lui era suo marito, l’uomo con cui aveva deciso di trascorrere la vita, lo amava e amava ancor di più dimostrarglielo.  
«Ade» sospirò, accompagnando le sue mani sui seni nudi.  
Ade li strinse e ne pizzicò le punte dure, facendola sussultare.  
«Voltati» le ordinò con voce roca.  
Persefone obbedì e, attraverso lo specchio posto sopra il lavandino, vide le sue dita aprirle i jeans e nascondersi al di sotto delle mutandine. I suoi polpastrelli ruvidi la esplorarono fuori e dentro, infilandosi tra le pieghe umide, e dovette mordersi l’interno di una guancia per non far uscire alcun suono.  
I tacchi la alzavano di quei centimetri giusti da consentirgli di sfregare l’erezione tra le morbide natiche ancora coperte. Con stizza, Ade abbassò quei maledetti jeans attillati che le fasciavano le gambe e il sedere e… _Cazzo_ , tutte quelle occhiate sbavanti su ciò che era suo!  
Persefone affondò le unghie nella sua pelle, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia mentre muoveva il bacino in un’onda contro la sua mano e la sua durezza, sospirando, torturandosi le labbra per non gridare, per non implorarlo a voce di prenderla – ma non era il momento, né il luogo adatto. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, dopo, per quello, per andare con calma.  
Ade la riportò seduta sul ripiano del lavabo e si apprestò a liberarla dall’impiccio di scarpe e indumenti.  
«Sei impaziente» lo rimproverò lei, aiutandolo nell’impresa.  
L’uomo arcuò un sopracciglio in una smorfia atta a ricordarle dove si trovassero, ma Persefone era già un passo avanti e lui fu ben felice di lasciarsi guidare dalle sue mani.  
Spinse con voluta lentezza tra le sue cosce, poco alla volta, per sentirla spasimare e sospirare e contrarsi con bisogno intorno a lui.  
Era avido. Avido del sospiro di soddisfazione che le sfuggì quando arrivò in fondo, del brivido che la scosse, dei suoi occhi languidi.  
Le prese il mento tra indice e pollice, mentre si ritraeva, per inclinarle la testa indietro, prendendo possesso anche della sua bocca e dei suoi gemiti quando tornò dentro di lei. Con quella stessa mano accarezzò la sua pelle serica, dal collo al ventre, fino a raggiungere nuovamente il punto dove adesso erano uniti, facendola ansimare, ma non era abbastanza. Così, la invitò ad appoggiarsi allo specchio con le spalle e le sollevò le gambe, rendendola incapace di stare ferma e di trattenere la voce.  
Persefone morse e tirò le sue labbra, intrecciò con lascivia le loro lingue, lo graffiò ovunque passasse le mani e d’un tratto realizzò.  
Realizzò che stavano davvero facendo sesso nel bagno di suo padre con la riunione di famiglia in corso a qualche metro di distanza.  
E se qualcuno ne avesse avuto bisogno? Se avessero bussato o provato ad aprire la porta?  
Poteva soffocare i gemiti dentro la bocca di suo marito, o sulla sua pelle, ma i suoni scivolosi dei loro corpi che si cercavano con sempre più foga erano impossibili da mascherare.  
_Se sua madre l’avesse sorpresa in quel momento…_  
Forse le sarebbe stato chiaro cosa Ade rappresentasse per lei.  
Persefone si abbandonò contro di lui, quando la marea del piacere la travolse, e guardò il suo volto affascinata dalle espressioni che si susseguivano mentre la raggiungeva.  
«Ade…» sospirò con dolcezza.  
Ade lasciò un bacio sulla sua fronte sudata, accarezzandole le gote. «Amore mio» le rispose.  
Persefone sorrise, raggiante. «È così che avevo immaginato il nostro risveglio, oggi».  
«Con una sveltina in bagno?» Sogghignò, divertito.  
Lei scosse la testa, ridendo nel fingersi scandalizzata. «No!» E lo spinse via per scendere dal ripiano.  
Persefone iniziò a sistemarsi velocemente per tornare alla riunione e Ade sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso, ma vederla chinarsi a raccogliere i vestiti, indossarli e chiudere bottoni e zip era ipnotico.  
Quella stupenda donna, che non finiva mai di sorprenderlo, era sua, sua moglie. E poteva avere tutto, dal giovane Apollo all’irascibile Ares, ma aveva scelto lui.  
Soltanto quando si specchiò per sistemare i capelli arruffati, Persefone notò il suo sguardo intenso e come fosse ancora mezzo vestito. Si mangiò un sorriso, poiché le piaceva essere al centro dei suoi pensieri… ma avevano avuto il loro momento di piacere e ora dovevano proprio tornare al dovere.  
«Pensa se si sono accorti della nostra assenza» disse, iniziando ad abbottonargli pantaloni e camicia.  
Ade alzò le sopracciglia e un angolo delle labbra in un ghigno, ma non le rispose: era più interessato a immaginare la baraonda che sarebbe scoppiata se li avessero veramente scoperti.  
Non amava essere al centro dell’attenzione e neppure che si spettegolasse di Persefone – l’aveva tollerato al matrimonio soltanto per l’importanza dell’occasione –, ma avrebbe dato via il proprio conto in banca e la quota di partecipazione all’impresa di famiglia pur di vedere Demetra sbiancare per lo shock.  
Persefone lo colpì con un buffetto sul petto, ma, prima che potesse intimargli di uscire, sentirono esplodere un forte boato: dalla porta del bagno chiusa giungeva una cacofonia di voci e suoni liberatori.  
La riunione doveva essere finalmente giunta al termine.  
«Credo che nessuno abbia sentito la nostra mancanza» commentò serafico Ade.  
Persefone gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico, anche se le labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

«Sono contento che tu sia venuto, Ade. Ti fa bene prendere un po’ d’aria fresca e vedere i tuoi fratelli ogni tanto, no?» Zeus ammiccò in direzione di Persefone.  
Ade roteò gli occhi, stringendo la presa attorno alla vita di sua moglie  
La prossima volta avrebbe portato Cerbero, l’adorabile cagnolino di cinquanta chili di folto pelo nero, che sarebbe stato felicissimo di scorrazzare in giro per la villa di Zeus.  
Così al caro fratellino, che mal lo tollerava, sarebbe passata, finalmente, la voglia di invitarli.  
«Grazie per l’ospitalità» rispose Persefone al suo posto.  
«Piccola, quando vuoi sei sempre la benvenuta».  
_Oh, per tutti gli dei!_  
«Lo stesso vale per te, Zeus. Potresti venire qualche domenica con Demetra a pranzo da noi», s’intromise Ade in tono gelido.  
Era un’idea pessima, ma almeno sarebbero stati in due a dover sopportare la presenza ingombrante della madre di Persefone.  
Tuttavia, sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.  
Zeus, infatti, recepì il messaggio, poiché rise sguaiatamente. «Ma certo. Hai ragione. Rimedierò sicuramente». Ovvero, non l’avrebbe mai fatto… Per fortuna.  
Ade sbuffò e rimase con il dubbio: lo aveva terrorizzato di più Demetra, Cerbero o entrambi?  
Sperava entrambi ma, in fondo, non era importante.  
Non quanto scatenare l’ilarità di Persefone con quello scambio di battute.  
Voltò le spalle a Zeus per nascondergli la reazione di lei e perché aveva già sprecato abbastanza tempo in convenevoli e non aveva altro da aggiungere.  
«Avresti dovuto ringraziarlo per il bagno», la provocò poi, quando si accomodarono sui morbidi sedili dell’automobile per rientrare a casa.  
Persefone scoppiò a ridere e quel suono gli riempì le orecchie, rasserenandolo sul fatto che quella giornata stava venendo su bene.  
E, al ritorno, li aspettavano cena e dopo-cena.  
Così, per non rovinare quell’atmosfera rilassata e far passare piacevolmente il tempo del viaggio, Ade si chinò verso Persefone per sussurrarle tutto ciò che aveva in mente di farle non appena varcata la soglia di casa.  
La donna spense le risate in un ansito e lo afferrò dal colletto della camicia per baciarlo con ardore.  
Quella sì che era stata una riunione utile e costruttiva!


End file.
